


Resurrection

by vampiricconure



Series: Daydreams of a Mechanical Sort [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricconure/pseuds/vampiricconure
Summary: Dreadwing 's been mourning his twin brother's death for a Vorn. Suddenly his spark is mysteriously re-ignited. This story tracks what happens :) .The follow up to Innocence and Beauty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a daydream I had that lasted a month. While some things have changed, the main aspects of the story have remained intact. Most of the characters are from the TF:Prime universe, with exceptions like Ratchet and Bumblebee, who are from the live action films. 
> 
> Hopefully this story will be as interesting for you to read as it was for me to write it :)

It was mostly dark in the catacombs of the _Nemesis_ , the only real light coming from dim yellow fixtures from the ceiling. Dreadwing was one of two lone occupants of the space. He spoke aloud, his voice penetrating the darkness.

 

'Starscream and I have been Bonded almost a Solar Orbit, brother.' he said, gently patting the roof to the tomb he stood beside. 'I wish you could have been there.' He vented a deep, sad sigh, then turned to look at his Conjunx, who stood behind him. 'We may try for a sparkling. We want to ensure the bitlit's safety. It'll be a seeker frame, if we do kindle.'

 

Starscream smiled. 'I'm sure he can here you, wherever he is.' He extended a servo for Dreadwing to take, and the pair made their way up to the lift that would bring them to the upper levels of the _Nemesis_. It was a solemn ride back to their flat. Starscream was used to the routine. His Bonded had been doing it daily since the green mech's accidental death, a death that Starscream had a part in almost a vorn ago.

 

Once back at their flat, Starscream sat down at his console to crunch numbers before he went down to the lab. Dreadwing consulted his data pads and vented a sigh of relief when he realized the rest of his day was clear. Until Megatron contacted him for something, that was. There were just some Eradicons in the brig for getting into a fight and Soundwave was sparkling sitting them for the solar cycle. Breakdown and Knockout were probably interfacing each other blind if the mechs weren't expected to help with the day's mine finds. Which left one other option – visiting Dean and his crew of misfits.

 

'I'm heading off to the _Ark_.' Dreadwing stated matter-of-factly. 'Did you want to come along?'

 

Starscream shook his helm. 'No. You go. I need to get these numbers done before I can configure the second clone.'

 

Dreadwing chuckled and patted his Bonded on the shoulder strut before leaving, the door closing behind him with a hum.

 

The trip to the _Ark_ was a short one this day, as the _Nemesis_ had just come back from searching for energon mines and still hadn't docked in its usual location. Dreadwing was grateful for the short flight and he transformed and landed easily beside the dirt gladiatorial ring. He was pleased to see Dean already there, teaching one of the newer members of Optimus Prime's small crew the art of self defense.

 

Dreadwing was aware of an itching in his spark. It was mildly annoying but not enough to distract him.

He smiled when both mechs waved at him when he landed. The younger mech, known as Bluestreak, was chattering almost non stop as per his usual. Dean was patiently listening, only interrupting long enough to gently correct a move or add a well placed grunt of agreement. Dreadwing made his way to the fence closest to the pair and he leaned on it.

 

Dreadwing watched the pair with interest. Dean was going in slow motion, while Bluestreak copied him. They were going over hand to hand combat, Bluestreak expected to defend himself from the ex-gladiator. After doing this for several rounds, Dean sped it up to real time and Bluestreak was to keep up. From there Dead added in moves that they learned earlier in the day. In the end it left Bluestreak looking utterly exhausted and in need of a wash rack.

 

While Bluestreak cleaned himself up, Dean meandered over to where the blue Seeker stood and leaned on the fence beside him.

 

'What's up, Dread?' the blue and black ex-gladiator asked. The young mech was the only one besides Starscream who could get away with calling him that.

 

'Killing time between shifts.' the blue Seeker responded. 'We just got back from mining energon. I'm not due on until next solar cycle.'

 

Dean nodded and went to collect the weapons strewn about the arena from the day's practice.

 

'Megatron doesn't need me until tomorrow.' the young ex-gladiator said. 'Gives me a chance to do some much needed training of my own.' He shrugged and placed the weaponry back in their holders. 'I feel my skills get stagnant if I don't practice regularly.'

 

'Mind if I join you in a short jaunt?' Dreadwing asked. Dean regarded the blue Seeker carefully and he shrugged again.

 

'Sure. Why not.' Dean said and he pulled two swords out of their holders and tossed one to the blue Seeker. Dreadwing hopped the fence with ease and made his way to the center of the arena. He took up a fighting stance and waited for Dean's first move. The ex-gladiator moved in with ease, swinging and blocking. The blue Seeker was challenged by the young ex-gladiator and he fought to keep up. When they were done, it was Dean who was in the dirt, with Dreadwing's sword pointed at his spark chamber. Dreadwing relaxed and helped the mechling to his peds.

 

'I've not had a fight like that in far too long!' the blue Seeker said, handing his sword back to the young mechling. Dean returned the swords to their holders.

 

'You're quite good.' Dean said with a chuckle. 'You're obviously not pit trained, but you had me good there at the end.'

 

'Too bad you never met my twin.' Dreadwing said with a hint of pride. 'He was better at sword play than I. He was also an excellent marksbot.'

 

Dean chuckled again. 'No doubt!' he said. 'And with a sibling, you can train with each other.' The ex-gladiator paused and then asked most delicately, 'What ever happened to your twin?'

 

'Bad mining accident.' Dreadwing said. He couldn't keep the anguish from his field or voice. ' There was a cave in and he didn't survive.'

 

Dean nodded, sympathetic. In all the years of being in the pits, he knew loss all too well. 'I need to get cleaned up.' he said after a shot pause and lay a servo on his companion's shoulder. Dreadwing pulled himself from his sorrow and the pair made their way to the wash racks. Bluestreak had already left when they arrived. Dreadwing was silent as he listened to Dean tidy himself. The itching in his spark had grown more noticeable now and was becoming mildly irritating. He couldn't accurately describe the sensation, except that something was trying to establish a connection and was failing.

 

When the ex-gladiator emerged, he was wiping himself dry with a towel.

 

'I need to talk to Ratchet about a burr in my rotator.' Dean said, drawing Dreadwing out of his thoughts. 'I don't know if you're interested in coming with me.'

 

'I have nothing better to do with my solar cycle.' Dreadwing stated with a hint of humor in his voice. 'I should talk to him about something, too.'

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The miraculous cause to Dreadwing's spark discomfort is found. Who is it and is he still alive?

By the time Dean and Dreadwing made it to Ratchet's office, the itching in Dreadwing's spark was a loud scream. He had to pause several times in the walk to the _Ark_ just to get some relief from the persistent sensation. Dean knew something was up when, for the fifth time, the blue Seeker had to lean up against something, with his hand over his spark chamber.

 

Ratchet was busy removing dents from Bumblebee, the yellow and black mech having had failed miserably at a prank against Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Bumblebee waved a hello to Dean and Dreadwing when they entered.

 

'What can I do you you mechs?' the green medic said between taps of a resetting hammer.

 

'Just a burr on my rotator.' Dean said. 'Nothing serious. I can wait.' He looked over at Dreadwing, who was leaned against the wall with some discomfort. 'I don't know if Dreadwing will survive what ever's been bugging him.'

 

Ratchet looked up from his work and went to the blue Seeker. 'What's bothering you?' he asked rather bluntly.

 

'Persistent irritation in my spark. Like an itch.' Dreadwing rubbed his spark chamber flaps and shook his head. 'Or something is trying to connect but can't. It's gotten worse over the past breem or so. '

 

The green medic took a scanner and quickly ran it over the blue Seeker's chest. He grunted when he studied the results. 'Any problems with you and Starscream bonding?'

 

'Never.' Dreadwing answered honestly.

 

'No extra partners?'

 

Dreadwing looked uncomfortable at the question. 'No. It's just Starscream and I.' he said.

 

'Then why....' Ratchet growled slightly, slapped the scanner a few times and rescanned Dreadwing's chest. He scowled darkly when he got the same results back. 'This can't be accurate.' he said and went to grab a second scanner. He did the test a third time. He stood back from the blue Seeker when the test results came out the same.

 

'It seems someone _is_ trying to reestablish a connection with your spark.' the green medic said, and he put the second scanner down, awestruck. 'Your twin is trying to.'

 

_____ _____ _____

 

Dreadwing wasted no time going back to the _Nemesis_. His flight was erratic – the connection he was feeling still screaming for validity – while Ratchet commed Knockout about the situation. Shortly there after, all three mechs, plus Starscream, stood around the simple tomb of the fallen mech.

 

'I don't see the purpose of this.' Knockout said. 'Skyquake's been dead for almost a human century.'

 

'But sparks have been known to reignite.' Ratchet said. ' It's rare-'

 

'So rare to be utterly unheard of!' Knockout cut in.

'I know of two in literature.' Ratchet continued.' This... if it is indeed a re-ignition, is the first in my lifetime. If sparks were particularly close in life, they sometimes reanimate themselves.'

 

Knockout scanned the tomb and showed the others the results. 'One reignited spark.' He subspaced the scanner. 'You're welcome' he said glumly when no one responded.

 

'I have to see this for myself.' Dreadwing said and fighting the itch that was growing ever louder in his chest, he began to pull the lid off his brother's tomb. The others joined in, eventually heaving the metal top to the side with a bang. Inside lay the green mech, badly dented and crushed.

 

Dreadwing immediately lay a servo on his sibling's chest. As soon as he did so, he was consumed in agony that dropped him to his knees. In a moment, the pain was gone. In its wake there was an old, but familiar sensation in his spark. Ratchet was at Dreadwing's side. The blue Seeker could only smile.

 

'We must get him proper medical attention.' the green medic said. He pulled up a mobile medical berth and together with Knockout and Starscream's aid, the green Seeker was lifted from his tomb. He was wheeled to the _Nemesis_ ' med bay, where he was immediately put on life support. Dreadwing watched with trepidation as the thick tubes were fastened to his sibling's chassis.

 

'This is going to be one clean up job.' Knockout said, checking the readings from life support. 'Crushed struts. Dented auxiliary systems. Even his helm is caved in. If he wakes up from this unscathed, I'll be in shock. '

 

'Just do it.' Dreadwing said, voice tinted with a hardness that the others had never heard before.

 

 

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The extent of Skyquake's damage is discovered.

Megatron studied Skyquake's prone form with admiration and dread. His Second in command, Dreadwing, was rested with his servos thrown over his sibling's wounded frame, deep in recharge. The Decepticon commander was in awe of what he was witnessing, the whole situation a touch difficult to grasp. He let his SIC rest and motioned to Knockout.

 

'What is Skyquake's condition?' he asked the red medic

 

'If he wakes up, he's going to be very sore.' came the honest reply. ' We're going to have to perform surgery on his struts if we're going to straighten him out. Hammer out his dents. Replace a few damaged and broken fingers. Not to mention his wings need to be redone. That's not including any system repairs and patches we're going to have to install. All in all, he's a mess.'

 

Megatron grunted softly. 'Good. Keep me posted on how he fares. I'm sure his brother is concerned for his brother's health.' He took one last look at the twins before he turned and left the med bay.

 

There was muttering in the hallway as the Decepticon commander left, before Starscream came in. Seeing his Bonded was recharging, he pulled a small blanket out of subspace and lay it over him.

 

'He's been here all solar cycle.' Starscream said as he took a look at Skyquake's readouts on the monitor.

 

'Recharging like a sparkling.' Knockout said of Dreadwing as he pulled out a container of nanites from a storage shelf. 'His brother needs a nanite transfusion, though. He's been out cold for so long, his own repair systems aren't working.'

 

Starscream cringed at that particular piece of information. Every Cybertronian knew they needed repair nanites to do the most basic of healing. He watched as Knockout measured out the nanites in a syringe then injected them into a main vein in Skyquake's arm. If Skyquake felt it, there was no reaction.

 

Knockout patted Skyquake's arm when he was done. 'There. That should help immensely.' he said and returned his container back to its shelf. 'Now we can begin the serious repairs.' He began setting up his surgical instruments. As he worked, he kept up a conversation with Starscream.

 

'How's the newest clone doing?'

 

Starscream muttered to himself briefly before answering. 'I still can't disconnect my pain receptors from that of the clone's. He injures himself, I feel it.' A brief pause. 'Why didn't anyone tell me I was such a clutz?'

 

Knockout chuckled as he began sterilizing his instruments. 'I'm sure you'll figure it out.' He turned to Dreadwing and gently poked the recharging mech's wing strut. 'Wake up sleepy head. I have work to do and you're in the way.' When the blue Seeker didn't stir, he poked harder. That got a response.

 

Dreadwing yawned impressively as he cycled his vents and he blinked when he realized where he was.

'How long was I out?' he asked, pulling Starscream's blanket off his shoulders.

 

'Almost all solar cycle.' came Knockout's reply. The red medic was now laying out materials for his surgery. 'The good news is that both your sparks have stabilized. Whatever you're doing, keep doing it.'

 

'I keep trying to contact him, but there's nothing. He's there, though.'

 

Knockout laid a servo on a red hip. 'As long as you keep up with the spark-speak, you two should be okay. Plus he's only been, er, alive for a solar cycle and a half. Give it time. _If_ we can get his cognitive functions back, his bond to you will be heard.'

 

Dreadwing nodded, expression glum. 'You know best, Knockout.'

 

'And don't you forget it.' replied the red medic. 'Now shoo. The faster you leave, the faster I can repair him.'

 

That caused Dreadwing to chuckle, and he took Starscream's servo into his own. 'I'll be back.' he said to Knockout, and his twin. And he lead his Bonded out of the med bay and up to their suite.

 

Once back to their suite, Dreadwing settled himself on the couch, his face plates a deep furrow. Starscream sat next to him and gently lay a servo on his mate's thigh.' Try not to worry yourself so much about your twin.' Starscream said. 'Knockout and Ratchet will do their best to ensure Skyquake's survival.'

 

Dreadwing's face furrowed more deeply for a klik, then relaxed. 'You're right.' he said. 'I'm too emotionally invested in this and my brother may not survive the future.' He shook his head sadly. 'But he's my twin, Starscream. I.. do not know what to do.'

 

'I have an idea.' Starscream said and he leaned in to kiss his Bonded. 'Spark Twins can feel each other's emotions. We could interface... and see if your sibling responds.' Dreadwing studied his Conjunx and eventually a smile warmed his face plates.

 

'I do love you, you silly scientist.' Dreadwing said and he pulled in the silver Seeker for another kiss. It was something he and his brother would have done before their arrival on earth. He could swear he felt his brother laughing through their bond.

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimmer of hope is found in Skyquake's condition!

It was a month before there was a change in Skyquake. Dreadwing had just arrived for his daily visit with his brother when Knockout noticed a spike in the green twin's cognitive function. It was brief, but it was enough to make the red medic study the monitor with interest. When it happened a second time when Dreadwing sat beside his sibling, Knockout brought the fact to his friend's attention.

 

'Somebody recognizes you.' the red medic said cheerily. 'We have actual processor function, it seems.'

 

Dreadwing cocked his helm at the news. 'That's good.' he said calmly and with a smile. He tried making contact with his brother through their bond. Again there was the quiet hum of _there_ but without anything that Dreadwing could call a response. He sighed sadly and patted his sibling's servo with his own before he struck up a one sided conversation with his twin.

 

He spoke about the updates to Starscream's cloning project and how he had two of them to sparkling sit. He spoke of Wheeljack, Dean and Dean's dam, BlackFight and how much they'd changed in the solar orbit since they had arrived on Earth. Lastly, he spoke about how much he missed his brother and the things he wanted to do with him if (When?) he got better. When he was done, he pulled out his data pad from subspace and began reading out loud. It was one of Skyquake's favorite novels.

 

Knockout quietly regarded the blue Seeker. He was a doting sibling if Dreadwing could be accused of anything. His daily visits were a comfort, knowing that someone was appreciating the work that was going into restoring the broken green Seeker's body. So far Skyquake's progress had been slow, the day's cognitive spikes being the first real sign of life in what felt like too long. However it meant that the nanites were doing their job and it could be soon – how soon was unknown – before the mech started thinking normally. Knockout thanked the Allspark for that small mercy.

 

As for the other aspects of the green Seeker's body – most of the infrastructure repairs were done. Skyquake sported repaired and replaced struts, a new pair of wings and what had been crushed was now dented out with Breakdown's help, or outright replaced. Now he was just waiting for the mech's mind to heal enough to process critical mind patches. That wouldn't take much longer the way Dreadwing cared for his brother. Anything that kept the green mech's mind active was crucial.

 

About 8 breems later Dreadwing put the data pad away. With a pat to his brother's servo, he got up and excused himself from the med bay with a polite good bye to Knockout. The blue Seeker made his way to Stascream's lab, which was a short distance from the med bay. He greeted his Bonded with a grunt. The silver Seeker was servo deep in energon as he tried to repair something or other in the second clone's protoform. The protoform was shut down and would have no memory of the procedure.

 

'Did I come at a bad time?' Dreadwing asked his Bonded.

 

The silver seeker shook his head. 'No. Just a minor repair. Looks worse than it is.' He tugged on something and with a satisfied grunt, pulled away from the clone. 'How is your brother?' he asked.

 

'We had some cognitive function today.' Dreadwing said with pride. More sadly, he added, 'I just wish I could converse with him through our sparks.'

 

'No doubt that it'll happen if his processor is percolating.' Starscream said with confidence. 'He just needs time.'

 

'So everyone keeps saying.' Dreadwing mumbled. Louder, he added, 'They say patience is a virtue. I must overcome my insecurities if we're to succeed.'

 

Starscream smiled. 'That's my Bonded!' He began wiping his servos with a cloth before tossing it in the laundry bin. He ran his servos over Dreadwing's hip and gave his Bonded a peck on the cheek plates.

'If you want advice, try uploading a song or movie to him. If he's well enough mentally, he'll accept it.'

He pulled in Dreadwing close. 'I want to see you happy.'

 

The blue Seeker grunted and smiled wide. 'Thank you Starscream. I don't know what I would do without you.'

 

Starscream playfully swatted his Bonded. 'I know.' he said.

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wakes up?

A month passed, then two, before there was another noticeable change in the green Seeker. Dreadwing had been advised not to up-link any files to his twin at first. At least until his Cognitive spikes has stabilized. Once they did, Dreadwing started small. A short ditty here and there. Nothing was taken at first. It had frustrated the blue Seeker and it showed. But he persisted. When the day came that Skyquake could upload something, Dreadwing just about jumped out of his seat with excitement.

 

Breakdown was busy at the medical monitor while Knockout cleaned up. Dreadwing, who still craved contact with his brother via his spark, felt a hitch from the green Seeker's spark. Taking the liberty to link the song to his brother, he extended his cable from his wrist and plugged it into his brother's wrist port. Immediately there was a tug and Dreadwing felt the file transfer. It was slow but the protocol was there!

 

'He's loading.' He said to the others. Knockout came over and scanned the green Seeker. Knockout lifted a brow ridge in surprise. Both mechs wore huge grins at the new development.

 

'Means he's aware, even if he's not showing it. ' the red medic stated. 'What are you feeling in your connection?'

 

'Just a twitch. I still can't converse with him.' Dreadwing said. He couldn't keep the frustration from his voice.

 

It would be another few months before Dreadwing could feel the spark twitches turn into something more tangible. When he did, it was during his most intimate of moments – interfacing with Starscream.

 

He was in the heat of passion when he felt his spark give a tell tale kick that meant his brother was responding to the emotions flooding him. Sending out a questioning 'More?' through his bond, he was shocked to feel a desperate ' _!!!!'_ come back. So little by little, Dreadwing allowed his brother to be dragged into the intimacy between he and his Bonded. When he finally overloaded, he felt Skyquake climax with him. He was left slightly embarrassed by the act, but Starscream simply laughed at the whole situation.

 

The pair, after some orns afterwards, went to see Skyquake. They were on their way down to the med bay when Knockout commed them with news that Skyquake had woken up. Dreadwing's fast walk became a run, the blue Seeker followed closely by Starscream.

 

Knockout was replacing life support tubes with smaller maintenance tubes on Skyquake when the two mechs arrived. Dreadwing was beside his brother in several long strides across the floor, to hold his sibling's servo. He seached his spark for any signs of intellegence and was rewarded with a sleepy nudge.

 

Skyquake's optics opened a crack before they closed again.

 

Dreadwing ran a servo over his sibling's helm. 'Skyquake...?' he whispered. His concern became elation when he got another sleepy nudge through their bond.

 

'Feel.. likkkke... sssslag.' came the green Seeker's slurred and static infested comment. He smiled weakly.

 

'Don't talk. Not yet, anyways.' Dreadwing said, kissing his sibling on the top of his helm. 'You've been through a lot. Rest.'

 

Skyquake vented deeply and soon the green Seeker was lost in recharge.

 

Starscream came over to lay a servo on his mate's hip plates. Knockout injected the resting mech with medical grade energon before he rechecked Skyquake's vital stats. Satisfied with the readings, he let Starscream and his Bonded stay with the green Seeker as long as they wished. Dreadwing was still there when Skyquake awoke almost a solar cycle later. Starscream had to leave earlier to check on his clones and promised his Conjunx he would be back.

 

Skyquake was confused when he awoke, but a reassuring servo on his arm settled him. His field was an array of emotions and wide open, flooding his sibling's field with _worry_ , _alarm_ and _OUCH_. The last one made Dreadwing flinch. Knockout said that Skyquake would be in some pain still from all the surgery done on him, especially the _extensive_ work on his battered frame.

 

The blue Seeker went to look for the red medic and found him hunched over an item he was researching. 'Knockout... Skyquake needs some pain relief.' he said quietly.

 

Breakdown, who was sorting vials of various substances, stood up from his crouch. 'On it!' he said and he pulled a small cylinder from the shelf he was working on. He then followed Dreadwing out into the med bay to inject the blue Seeker's sibling with the contents of the cylinder. He then hit a switch on the berth's console. 'There.' Breakdown said. 'That should keep him comfortable for some time.'

 

Dreadwing thanked the blue Stunticon, who simply grunted and shooed the blue Seeker back to his twin. 'It was no problem.' he said and settled himself in front of his chore yet again.

 

The twins sat in silence for several breems. Finally Dreadwing spoke, his voice low. 'What's the last thing you remember from the accident?'

 

Skyquake grunted and shook his helm briefly. 'Pain... Yelling... Worried about you. Starscream apologizing.' the green Seeker said, his voice static-y from lack of use. He leaned his helm back against the berth. 'Then... everything faded. Then nothing.'

 

'You've been dead a vorn.' Dreadwing said. 'Your spark reignited three Earth months ago.'

 

Skyquake's expression was unreadable, as was the turmoil coming from his spark. Finally a hoarse 'No wonder I feel like hammered slag.' was muttered. He shifted and attempted to sit up, but failed. He hung onto his sibling as if his life depended on it and grunted as he lay back down. 'Won't be doing that any time soon.' he said, optics clenched tight.

 

Dreadwing chuckled. 'Patience, dear brother. You'll need time to recover.'

 

Skyquake vented another deep sigh. 'Patience was never a strong point of mine.'

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparklings and Healing and Skyquake, OH MY!

Several more weeks passed by before Skyquake had the strength to sit up and it was several more months after that before he could stand. Dreadwing had a cheeriness about him that few had seen after his brother's death. As for Starscream, it meant his Bonded was happy, even if almost conversation they had revolved around Dreadwing's healing sibling. He figured it was a phase the blue Seeker needed to get through before things normalized once again.

 

Eventually Skyquake was brought down to Starscream and Dreadwing's flat. It was a temporary measure, one that might last a while. The green Seeker could barely walk a step or two and Dreading and Starscream felt better knowing the twin had help close at hand. Knockout approved of the move, as it allowed him to monitor the green Seeker at close proximity without him clogging up the medical facilities. And if there was a serious glitch, there was always the _Ark_ and Ratchet. It wasn't quite the help they would have on Cybertron, but it came close.

 

Skyquake caught up with his blue twin over important points that Dreadwing knew his brother never would have heard in his tomb, such as the arrival of Wheeljack and the other ex-gladiators. Or the fact that Starscream was now Bonded to his twin, though this point was easy to deduce as Skyquake could feel the silver Seeker through his bond with his sibling. There was just one fact that had to be let out and Dreadwing wasn't sure how to go about it. His field was steeped in _confusion_ whenever he wanted to bring up the topic. Skyquake knew something was up, but he said nothing, knowing his brother would be honest with him eventually.

 

This solar cycle, Dreadwing was busy at the console, attending to a mining incident with Megatron. Skyquake was reading a data pad on his berth, and Starscream was slicing up energon goodies for his clones. Finally, when the console was shut down, Dreadwing vented a deep sigh.

 

'Glad that's over and done with.' he said. He let his wings droop briefly before pulling them up again. 'Eradicons got into something they shouldn't have. Never mix high grade and mining equipment.'

 

Starscream chuckled as he poured the sliced goodies into a container. 'I'm afraid to ask where they got the high grade. Earth fuel is abominable tasting, even when processed into energon.'

 

There was a pause before Dreadwing spoke again. 'Starscream. Skyquake – this concerns you, too... ' He vented deep, figuring it would be best to leap into the topic. 'Starscream and I have been wanting to try for a sparkling for over a solar orbit now. That was before you woke up, brother. Did you want to keep trying or did you want to wait, Starscream? Until my twin becomes well again?' He turned to his sibling and spread his servos. 'And could you handle having a sparkling around as you heal?'

 

Both mechs eyed him carefully. Starscream glanced at Skyquake and cocked his helm, giving him a bird-like appearance. 'I don't see why we couldn't.' he said carefully. 'My answer would depend on your twin.'

 

Skyquake goldfished for a moment, then slowly nodded his helm. 'I'm all for it.' he said loudly and he laughed. 'I want to be an uncle!' He punched the palm of his servo, his field radiating a host of happy emotions. 'I won't be stuck on this berth forever.' he added. He tossed his data pad to the side and lay on his back. 'Hopefully I'll be off it by the time Dreadwing and Starscream jr kindles.'

 

Dreadwing chuckled and went to pull his mate into an embrace. The two held each other for several kliks before Starscream broke off. 'I'm sure you will, brother.' Dreadwing said. He sent a pulse of confidence to his brother's spark, who sent back a laugh of his own.

 

'I better gets these down to the clones. ' Starscream said, shaking the container of energon goodies. 'They were threatening to eat me if I didn't bring them something besides energon cubes.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyquake's got minor problems and Dreadwing is made to make a promise.

Re-learning to walk was turning out to be difficult for the green twin. He struggled with it and Knockout suspected it was because of the damage to his back strut. Skyquake was given another infusion of nanites to help speed recovery, which seemed to help. Despite this, the green Seeker fell on his aft on many occasion. It was on one of these occasions that friends were over for a poker game.

 

Skyquake was trying to move from one seat to another , politely trying to make room for his friends as they gathered around Starscream and Dreadwing's table. The whole crew was there – Dean, DarkFight, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper and Arcee. Even Knockout and Breakdown managed to make it. Skyquake, while moving, lost his footing and with a clang, he hit the floor. Everyone immediately stood, asking if he was okay.

 

'I'm used to it.' Skyquake said honestly as he grimaced as he tried to get up. Leaning heavily on his brother's servo and his cane, he managed to lift himself and resettled in his new seat. 'There. As if the fall never happened!' he said with a glint in his eye that could have been malicious humor. Starscream patted the green Seeker on the servo before passing him a cube of high grade. Skyquake raised his cube in toast. 'To legs that work.' he said and everyone took his example. 'Drink 'em while you got 'em.' he said with a laugh before taking a sip of his cube.

 

Wheeljack, as he began resetting the holo cards for everyone, asked Skyquake about his physiotherapy sessions with Ratchet and Knockout.

 

'Ratchet?' the green Seeker said, taking another sip of his high grade. 'He's a slave driver.' he said with a laugh. 'Knockout is much gentler.'

 

'I'm losing my touch.' Knockout said with a cock of his hip and a pout. Breakdown chuckled and leaned over the red medic to plant a kiss on him.

 

'I love you anyways, sweet rims.' he said.

 

'But you're good at what you do.' Skyquake said. 'I'm thankful for what both of you are doing for me!' He took his cards and grimaced when he didn't like he saw. He tried looking at his brother's hand, but got swatted non-chalantly for his efforts, causing more laughter around the table.

 

'See what I have to put up with when you're all gone?' Dreadwing said accusingly of his brother. Smiling, he looked at his cards and his grin was replaced by a grimace exactly like his twin's. He put his cards face down on the table. 'I'm going to need a miracle if I'm going to win anything with this hand.'

 

And so the evening passed this way, friends joking and Skyquake trying to maneuver himself so he wouldn't be a burden. High grade flowed freely and by the end of the night, everyone was tipsy and quite tired. When everyone had finally left, Skyquake helped clean things up to the best of his ability and made his way, one agonizing limp after another, to his berth. He refused his twin's help, preferring to try himself and when he succeeded, he sat down on the berth edge with a sigh. Dreadwing leaned against the door frame when his twin finally made it to his berthroom.

 

'It's good having you back.' the blue Seeker said. He crossed his servos across his chassis and leaned on one leg while eying his brother with slightly dimmed, red optics. 'It's been far too long without you.'

 

'You are too nostalgic, brother!' Skyquake said with a chuckle. 'Once I am able, we will have our regular sword practices with each other again.' He made a sweeping gesture, as if he were handling a weapon, and gently poked his brother in the side plates with a finger as if stabbing him. It caused the blue Seeker to smile.

 

'I've had to put up Dean and Wheeljack's instruction until recently. They are hard trainers.' Dreadwing said matter-of-factly. 'Now I am under Darkfight's care. I thought the other two were hard. He's impossible. Which makes him a good teacher.'

 

'I remember when you were impossible as an instructor yourself.' Skyquake said, dredging up memories of his twin attempting to train younglings the art of self defense. One of those younglings had been Orion Pax, shortly before he had become Optimus Prime. Then the move to Earth had happened and training had stalled or stopped all together. Since the ex-gladiators had come, Dreadwing claimed he had been even less ambitious to train others.

 

'Promise that you will train me again, brother.' Skyquake said quietly. 'I fear I have stagnated with my prolonged... absence.'

 

Dreadwing uncrossed his servos and gave a sharp nod. His eyes flared with determination. 'Promised. But first, get some rest. I don't want you to be ill before you've recovered.'

 

 

 


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyquake gets out and about. Then Megatron gets injured...

Several more months passed before Skyquake could walk with limited use of his cane. He carried it with him, in case he needed it, but for the most part, had grown out of using it as his balance improved. He still saw Ratchet and Knockout for physiotherapy sessions, which the green Seeker relished. What he favored most, were the sessions in the gladiatorial arena where Wheeljack and Dreadwing helped him recover lost skills.

 

It was on one of these days that the mechs had an audience. Humans conjested one side of the ring, the stands clustered. The other side, where the mechs sat, was crowded, too.

 

'Looks like new fighter day, it's so packed.' Dreadwing stated to Skyquake. The pair were going though their paces in slow motion. A jab here, a block there. A hit here. Counter. 'Must be because Optimus and Megatron are training with DarkFight today.'

 

Skyquake grunted, his response hard to decipher. However, his field, which was wide open, agreed with his brother. He pulled his field in briefly when Dreadwing poked him in the aft and he swung around to defend himself. When they were done, Dreadwing had his brother pinned against the fence in a stalemate.

 

'Faster this time?' Dreadwing asked. Skyquake smiled his agreement and the pair restarted their fight in a defensive stance. The crowd was silent as the two mechs waled on each other, whirling and ducking as their training swords clanged together. By the time they were done, Skyquake was wiped and he dropped to the ground, vents heaving. Claps from both side of the arena signaled the crowd's approval of the fight. Dreadwing offered his twin a servo and he helped Skyquake up.

 

'I guess we should let the others have their chance in the ring.' Skyquake managed to say between gasps of his vents. 'I need a rest. I don't have the endurance I once had.' he chuckled

 

Dreadwing laughed and was close to his twin when he limped his way back to the small benches that stood beside the weapons rack. Megatron was already there, warming up. He greeted the two Seekers with a nod of his head. He grabbed a weapon and made his way into the arena, to await his trainer, and companion.

 

Optimus arrived with much fanfare from the stands. The humans whooped and hollered, some standing in their seats to cheer on the large mech. It was clear who had the bigger fan base amongst the humans. Optimus Prime bowed politely at the humans' greeting and waved at Megatron, who saluted back. He grabbed a weapon and began his warm ups until DarkFight arrived. He nor Megatron had to wait long. With perfect gladiatorial timing, the tall, dark mech arrived. He walked into the center of the arena where the two mechs stood and had them start slow motion fighting as a warm up exercise. As they did so, DarkFight warmed up himself, only stopping long enough to correct his students' posture or swing.

 

Dreadwing and Skyquake both decided to do the same exercises Megatron and Optimus were doing to cool down. It was quite the sight seeing both Commanders and the Seeker twins following the same moves. When everyone was done, the crowd on both sides of the arena clapped their pleasure.

 

The Seeker twins went to sit down in the stands. They were patted heartily on the back by Wheeljack, Cliffjumper and Arcee, who came to watch their commanders' training.

 

When a shots suddenly rang out, everyone hit the ground, servos over helms. Optimus Prime was the first to stand. To his horror, Megatron had been the target and the silver mech stood with a crouch, clearly in both pain and shock. Optimus lead Megatron to the benches and immediately commed Ratchet, who was the closest of the two medics. Their body guards were instantly a buzz with work, trying to find the shooter. While Ironhide and Dean took off in hot pursuit of Megatron's attacker, Megatron quietly tolerated poking and prodding from the red and blue Autobot commander.

 

Dreadwing quietly left his brother's side to be with his commander. He knelt beside the massive silver mech and made sure he was comfortable, much to Megatron's annoyance.

 

'I've had worse injuries.' he said, waving the others off. 'This is but a flesh wound.' Dreadwing backed off until Megatron swayed dangerously, threatening to black out. Ratchet arrived about this time. Insuring the stem of energon flow had ceased on the commander's back, he scanned the mech. He did not come away disappointed.

 

'Medical grade anti-coagulant.' He said. 'Someone tried poisoning you, Megatron. Good thing they didn't know your actual weight, or we'd have a dead bot on our hands.'

 

Megatron made fists. He clearly wanted to say something but remained quiet. When he did say something, it was slurred. 'Whaaat can y...ou dooo ab... about it?'

 

'Make sure you drink a lot low grade energon. I'll give Knockout your information. It'll have to run through your systems before you feel normal again.'

 

While all this happened, Skyquake watched with worry and intense interest. An assassination attempt on his master! Such a thing had never happened in the eons he'd been at Megatron's side. The green Seeker vented a deep sigh and turned to his brother when the blue Seeker nudged his spark.

 

'If Ratchet says he'll be okay, he'll be okay.' Dreadwing said. His field reached out to his brother's, spreading out as _concern for a friend._ It seemed to placate the green Seeker, though he still shot Megatron a worried frown.

 

'I trust his judgment, twin.' Skyquake said after a moment. 'I admit, though, that I am at a loss at what I can do. '

 

Dreadwing frowned. 'Whoever did this will be judged harshly by both myself and Lord Megatron.' He passed his gaze, red eyes searching, in the direction the Decepticon's body guards had run off to. 'I will need ideas.' he said, gaze returning to his green twin.

 

Skyquake's concerned scowl brightened considerably. 'I have several punishments in mind already!' he said with a laugh. It caused Dreadwing to chuckle wickedly.

 

 

 


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attacker is caught. What will his fate be?

Megatron was unable to walk, never mind fly, to the Nemesis, so he stayed in the makeshift space that served as the arena's medical area. Dreadwing watched over him, with DarkFight and Skyquake's help, until Ironhide and Dean arrived. When they did arrive, Prowl was leading the prisoner, followed closely by both body guards.

 

The silver Decepticon commander eyed the prisoner with a mixture of disdain and anger. When he finally spoke, his words were clipped and still slurred from the anti-coagulant in his system.

 

'Why?' was all he asked at first. He cringed internally when the answer came, but kept his composure steely for the others to see.

 

'For your hate of humans!' the prisoner shouted.'For the approval of Sentinel Prime's death! For watching fellow gladiators die in the same pits you rose from!'

 

Mergatron cocked his head in confusion. Hate humans? He had simply said he distrusted them in big business and refused to work with them as such. For approval of Sentinel Prime's death? Well maybe there was some truth to that, but Sentinel was easily manipulated by the senate and weak by the time he died . A new face was in dire need of replacing him. As for watching gladiators die in the pits- where the frag was this mech getting his information? Had Megatron not help outlaw the illegal pits and made the game safer for most of the fighters? He was about to speak, but Skyquake cut him off before he could vocalize his dissent.

 

'Lord Megatron adheres to none of those views.' came the sullen reply. “I fear your information is incorrect.'

 

There was more yelling from the prisoner. 'You watched your brothers die in the pits!' Megatron vented a deep sigh and waved a servo to shut the other mech up.

 

'Not ... only is your... informationnn... incorrect.' he managed to pick out with a minimal of slurring. 'But you are on .. trrrial for ... assassination attempt of... a superior... officer.'

 

Skyquake's face was impartial when he spoke again. The mad giggling over his bond with his twin defied his bored appearance and field. 'Normally this is an automatic death sentence.' he said. 'But for you we have voted in favor of you joining the ranks of gladiators. You will have your freedom in the end, but you will serve as a warning to those who will try the same tactics on Lord Megatron.'

 

The prisoner, who clearly was confused by everything, was left with his bottom jaw hanging. He had clearly expected to die for his efforts and the shock on his face plates was refreshing. A solar oribit in the pits would smarten up the prisoner, even if it ment a few hard knocks on the helm. Megatron let a smile creep up on him. The punishment Skyquake chose was well thought out.

 

Megatron motioned for the prisoner to be taken away. Prowl obliged and soon it was only Dreadwing, Skyquake, and their commander in the room.

 

“I want to tthank... you Skyquake for you..r... aide.' The silver Mech said. His field, which had been neutral until now, was flooded with _thankful-happy-relief._ The green Seeker bowed slightly.

 

'It is my honor, Lord Megatron.' 

 

The silver commander chuckled lightly and lay down on his berth. He stared at the ceiling before speaking again.

 

'Hope...fully ourrr prisoner will lllearn his less...sson.' 

 

Dreadwing grunted before taking a seat in one of the chairs in the room. 'No doubt he will.' the blue Seeker said. 'Though I do question the wisdom of teaching him how to fight.'

 

Skyquake was taken aback slightly but he broke out into a chuckle at a gentle nudge from his sibling in his spark. 

 

'Humans call it reverse psychology.' Skyquake explained. 'He will get an education with the best teachers on Cybertron. He will learn to truly fight what needs to be fought – Mechs like himself, who were filled with misinformation. He will learn to think for himself and not follow information blindly.' Another chuckle. 'And we get a gladiator out of the deal. A future Enforcer prospect, if you will.' 

 

Megatron regarded the green Seeker carefully. 'Now I know wwwhy... you were so popularrr... amongst the ranks, Skyquake.' He smiled. 'Exxxxcellent example... to the others.' He settled himself into the berth and closed his eyes. When he said nothing more, Dreadwing settled himself into his chair and took his commander's example and rested. It left Skyquake to sit and watch the door until Dean and DarkFight returned. 

 


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Happy ending :)

The day Skyquake managed to transform and fly without pain was a major celebration. Knockout stood with Breakdown, Dreadwing and Starscream as they watched the green Seeker take several laps around the _Nemesis_ before he transformed and landed on the roof of the ship. His landing was rough, but the ecstatic mirth emanating from his field put to rest any worries his watchers had about him.

 

'Brother!' Skyquake yelled. 'I have not felt this good in ages!' He grabbed his twin's shoulders with a clang and hugged him close, before running off to convert and fly again. It was like watching a sparkling learning how to transform all over again. Dreadwing couldn't help but let pride steep into his own field at his brother's joy.

 

Knockout cocked a hip as he watched the spectacle. 'Now we make sure he doesn't pop a code in his glee.' He waved a servo in the air as he spoke. 'Last thing he needs is to be down after all the hard work we've done because he got too excited.'

 

Dreadwing grunted at the red medic's comment, then gently nudged his brother's bond with his own, slipping a polite 'please come back?' over it. Skyquake reluctantly returned, landing with more grace than he had before, but still hard enough to cause him to stumble. He twitched his wings, the only sign of displeasure with his landing, and he stretched his servos dramatically.

 

'By Primus, that felt good!' he announced. 'Now I can join energon mine scouting missions!'

 

Dreadwing laid a servo on his twin's shoulder strut and they walked back to the hanger together, the others following close behind. 'No doubt Lord Megatron will appreciate the extra help.' he said. The blue Seeker turned to Starscream and passed the silver seeker a questioning glance. 'I'm sure the clones will be in need of a sparkling sitter once they're complete, too.'

 

'That should be soon.' Starscream said, glancing at his fingers. 'My calibrations are complete and I won't be feeling it when they trip over something.' he added with great relief in his voice.

 

'No doubt that will be a welcomed relief, Starscream.' Breakdown said. The blue Stunticon chuckled at the memory of Starscream howling in pain when one of the clones had tripped over something and stubbed their foot. The silver Seeker had walked with a limp the rest of the solar cycle.

 

Dreadwing gave his friends a passing glance as they all herded into the dim interior of the _Nemesis_. He went to Starscream's side and nuzzled his Bonded's neck. 'We need to try for that sparkling again.' He whispered.

 

The silver Seeker chuckled and lay a servo on his Conjunx's shoulder strut. 'We can try once we get back to our quarters.' Starscream said.

  
Skyquake rolled his optics at his brother and Starscream. He could feel the arousal already leaking through the bond with his brother. 'Means I have to make myself scarce for a while.' he said with a sigh. 'I wonder if Soundwave needs help with monitor duty?'

 

'If not, the med bay needs tidying.' Knockout suggested. He muttered something under his breath to himself when Breakdown and Skyquake moaned. “It's not like you'll die cleaning it.' the red medic said defensively. 'The work will do you some good!'

 

'I'll ask if Megatron needs help with anything.' Breakdown said, hurrying his pace.

 

'Wait for me!' Skyquake yelled, trotting off after his friend. 'I like the idea of sorting canisters as much as you do!'

 


End file.
